Keep Me Safe
by Crazy writter
Summary: A week after Marisol confesses she always wanted a baby, and Horatio is all too willing to help her. Takes place in Casa Tua. Yay, finally another Marisol and Horatio fic:D


Besides the case load of documents that required Horatio's signature, Horatio was having a terrible day at work. The Mala Noche were still lose and he was itching for Marisol. Marisol always managed to rid his mind of troubles. If only for a little while. Her smile was all he needed for his spirits to soar once more. So, when Horatio walked out of Miami Dade, his intention to seek Marisol's company, he was thrilled Marisol stood outside. Her long graceful body leaned against the stairs railing. Her eyes closed, she relished the breeze that swept up from the ocean. Her scent drifted to Horatio and he inhaled her sweet aroma. She smelled like strawberries, pine wood and vanilla extract. Horatio simply stood there, swimming in her natural beauty. He didn't want to disturb her for the moment.

It was odd she had come, nevertheless. She never came to his work for no intention. So, why was she here?

Deciding that he would not get an answer without seeking it out he cleared his throat, trying to capture her attention.

She turned with a start, then smiled. "Horatio?" She said, sweeping away a stray hair from her eye sight.

"Ma'am?" He replied in return. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in Casa Tua?"

"We were, but I thought I'd pick you up instead."

It was a nice side-step from the obvious answer, but Horatio wouldn't push her. He was going to wait for her to get it off her chest on her own choosing.

"Okay, sounds good. My car or yours?" He asked as he led Marisol down the stairs.

"Yours sounds good."

Horatio and Marisol strolled side by side to Horatio's car and stepped in. Horatio turned the key and the engine roared to life. The hmmm of the Hummer was soon followed by the sound of the road beneath the spinning tires. Tree's lined the side walk, pedestrians both walking and riding bikes were past in a blur as the Hummer zoomed by at 50 miles an hour.

"So, I was wondering...tomorrow we do something. What do you think?"

She was lost in her own world, as was the norm lately. Well, what could she blame it on but Horatio. Horatio was always on her mind, day and night. She couldn't help it, nor would she help it. He was all that held her together lately. Eric didn't understand. Oh, he tried to understand, but he just couldn't get past the thought that Marisol wanted more than getting better. She wanted a family of her own.

Horatio and Marisol had spoken about children. They agreed they would have them together, but how. They still hadn't made love.

"Marisol?" Horatio asked again, seeing that Marisol was lost in space.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you say if we do something together tomorrow?" He looked over at her as he kept on driving towards Casa Tua.

"Yeah, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

"We visit the Marina then we eat something nearby."

"Sounds great."

"Then its set."

Horatio parked the Hummer, turned off the ignition and stepped off the car to open Marisol's door.

"What time do you want to go?" Marisol asked as she took Horatio's hand in her own. She sighed with a shiver. Horatio gave her a side-way's glance.

Damn him, Marisol thought, what did he expect? For her to be lifeless like him? She had needs. Seeing Horatio look away embarrassed she quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"Horatio we need to talk?"

"Okay, Sweet Heart. What about?" He said, running a hand through his mussed hair. When was the last time he bathed? He couldn't remember. What, with the Mala Noche case and Marisol running around his mind all week.

Just as Horatio was thinking this a boy wearing a yellow pollo shirt and khaki shorts bumped into him, causing Horatio in turn to bump into Marisol.

"Watch where you're going." The kid had the balls to say, the comment just made Horatio more pissed.

"Did your mother teach you how to apologize when you're at fault, or were you raised by wolves?"

"Excuse me?" The boy, who was seventeen, turned abruptly. The smell of hard liquor radiating off of him with the movement. "Are you speaking to me, Ginger?"

"Who else do you think?" Horatio replied, he really wasn't having a great day.

"The hot babe there, but I doubt she'd listen to you either." He nodded suggestively at Marisol. "Got a number, beautiful?"

Watching the boy hit on Marisol was enough for Horatio to knock the boy out, but Horatio was a reasonable man. He instead locked eyes with the boy and stood his ground.

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, but I'd love to find out, in every way possible."

"Well, let me tell you, this is Marisol and she is dating me. So give her some respect."

"With you?"

"Son, I have no time for this."

The boy laughed, only making Horatio angrier. Horatio pulled back his suit jacket, revealing his gun and badge.

"What, are you going to hurt me? I'm not scared of you, Pig." The boy stared at Marisol once more. "If what ginger said is true, than you must be one crazy chick. If that's the case than I have one hell of a chance of nail..."

The kid didn't have a chance of finishing his sentence seeing that Horatio took tight hold of his shirt.

"Now, I told you I had no time for this..."

Marisol grasped Horatio's hand, forcing him to drop the kid.

"Horatio, let's go inside." She said as she pulled Horatio with her.

Everything was going to hell, and worse. Horatio started to see that going out today was not a good idea. Not only did the boy get on Horatio's last nerve, but Marisol dismissal of her lost train of thought was starting to get to him. Though he wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to end the day there and go home. However, as horrible a mood Horatio was in internally he wasn't going to ruin the day for Marisol. Thus he took gentle hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers, and strolled into Casa Tua.

Upon entering Horatio and Marisol were seated by the hostess, and they ordered their meal right away.

During their wait Horatio kept to himself, not uttering a single word. Marisol beginning to get annoyed. This was not like the Horatio she knew. He didn't give Marisol the cold shoulder unless he was holding something back.

"Horatio, we need to talk." Marisol said.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. Really."

"Horatio, please don't close me out."

"It's nothing, Sweet Heart," He eyed Marisol. "For you to worry about."

"Horatio, please."

"Marisol." He sighed, calling upon his reserved patience to tell Marisol the truth. "It's the Mala Noche."

"Oh."

"We're so close to arresting them, but..." He swept his hands through the air. "Nothing so far. Air for evidence...Okay, enough about me. Tell me Marisol, what's going on with you?"

"About yesterday."

"Yes, the spa."

"No, after."

"Yeah, I know. We can't right now, not when the Mala Noche are still lose."

"It's not about that."

"What is it about than...oohhh." Horatio understood now, Marisol was seeking his comfort in more ways than one. In a way that Horatio had dreamt of since meeting with Marisol, but never acted upon. "We can't. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just...can't. Please, don't make me tell you."

"What is it? Is it me?"

"No, it's me...Believe me Marisol I want to, I do."

"Then why don't you? What's stopping you?"

"You are."

Marisol reached over the table, resting her slender hand on Horatio's.

Horatio slipped his hand away from Marisol's, sighing in regret. "Don't. Don't touch me, Marisol." He stood to leave. " I think we should talk it another time."

"Horatio." She said as Horatio turned and walked off. Marisol quickly followed. They entered an empty hallway.

The hallway was emptied recently, it was not in use for the sole purpose that it was being repaired. The walls were still an off white and the floors were bare of tiles. Horatio simply walked into the hallway believing it lead towards the exit. He was confused, he was never confused about anything. That is why he took the wrong turn.

"Horatio!" Marisol cried after him "Please, tell me why I'm stopping you."

Halting behind Horatio Marisol laid her palm gently on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Horatio repeated. "I can't...do it."

"Why?"

"My love for you knows no bounds. Marisol, my need for you is strong, I need you... badly." He said between clenched teeth. A long sigh escaped his lips with his following words, for they were the truth of a man possessed by white flamed desire. "I don't know how to be gentle with you."

Horatio turned, his eyes burned with the intensity he felt in his veins. He wanted nothing more than to drag her dress off and ravage her. Make love to her until he was utterly and happily spent.

"Touch me, Horatio."

"Not until you're better, I know you'll beat the cancer."

She grabbed his hand, placing it on her cheek. She leaned into his still lips, kissing him. Thankfully, Horatio returned the kiss in kind. They held each other till the need for air became too great. Once they parted Horatio sharply turned away, hiding his face behind his hands. With shaky breaths he ran his hands down his face, trying to steady himself. Sweat beaded his brow.

"It's okay." Marisol soothed him, pulling away his hands from his face. "It's okay." She repeated.

"Tell me to stop now because I won't once I start. I won't be able to." He begged her, tracing out her generous lips with the tips of his fingers. "Tell me to stop, Marisol, push me away."

"Touch me, Horatio." She pleaded, pulling his hand down her thigh and in between her waiting legs. "I want you to."

Horatio spun Marisol around, forcing her back against the wall. Marisol moaned along with the hollow thunk her back made. Horatio wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be able to control himself.

As Horatio locked gazes with Marisol his hand slowly made its journey to her cleavage. He ran his hand down between her heaving breast, relishing her hot skin and her racing heart.

"Your smile makes me better, Marisol. Your smile lightens my night. I know if you're with me everything will be okay, even my nightmares can't get to me when I'm with you." He whispered into her skin, his hands quickly rid Marisol of her bothersome underwear, undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants in a fluid motion. "There's always an explosion when you're not around...I was lost today Marisol, until you rescued me. I need to feel you around me, everywhere. I need to feel your warmth. Your warmth is gonna keep me safe, Marisol." He dragged her leg onto his waist while she moaned with each word that spilled from his lips. "A kid died today because of the Mala Noche, he was only fourteen. A drug mull. When we found him he was cut up so badly. His mouth was taped, his eyes were. Oh God, Marisol he was so young. He didn't deserve it! I cried, I cried like a baby in my office. Marisol, I cried and cried and I cried..." With a heavy umph he entered her, she in turn began moaning. "Keep me safe, Marisol. You can, only you."

He rocked her against the wall, forcefully grasping her hands he dragged them over her head and pinned them on the wall above. With slow deliberate thrusts he pushed hard into her, while lightly kissing her out stretched neck. With her moans slipping into his conscious mere seconds later his thrusts became more urgent, more forceful and painful. His sighs were not of pain however, they were filled with pure ecstasy. Pleasure was shooting through his every nerve, electricity ran rampant through his entire body. He loved it and pushed harder, forcing himself to bury further into her. To claim her as his.

Marisol on the other hand began panting and regretting not listening to Horatio's advice. Horatio was an animal, he didn't care if he hurt her. Why should he? He had warned her to stay away, not touch him. Why didn't she listen? However, she had to admit this was exciting, and passion was Horatio's expertise. He was loving her body like no man had ever done before. She was feeling his need deep within her, and it was doing things to her she was regretting at the moment. She knew that much later in the day the throbbing occuring within her would persist. It was exhilarating.

She held on for dear life, her mouth fell open and wordless cries puffed out. With her toes dangling off the ground she wrapped her thighs tightly around Horatio's waist. She couldn't use her hands since Horatio's grip on her wrist tightened with his every penetration.

A fine layer of sweat coated their swaying bodies.

Horatio's moans became more desperate, he wanted, no needed to ravage her body. To fuck her brain's out. To litterally become one with her. He wanted to live within her. To escape the demons that resided in his past and tormented his present. He wanted to forget everything. His pain, his regrets, his unanswered questions. Oh, so many damn questions. The world in general. The world, it seemed, was against him from birth. His only salvation was Marisol, and so he wanted to hide within her.

"Marisol!." Horatio moaned her name into her ear. "Marisol, save me." Letting go of her hands he pulled Marisol thighs out, dragging her lower body off the wall at an angle. Her back leaned against the wall while her tush floated freely through the air. "Save me, please." He pleaded, laying his head on her shoulder he grunted and pounded into her warm body. "Save me, save me." He repeated in a huff over and over with each thrust.

Marisol felt hot tears stream down his face onto her cleavage, her heart broke. Wiping the tears from Horatio's anguished face with her hungry kisses she gently, but firmly stroked his hair, running her fingers through his golden magma hair.

"Hush, everything will be alright, sweet heart." She told him. "Don't worry, I'm here." She bit her lip as his thrusts quickened even further. His need reaching its end. With a robust jab he came. His shoulders stiffened immediately while his pelvic kept on ramming into her, gifting her with his seed. Eventually when his mindless body came off its natural high, orgasm and all, he slackened onto Marisol. His whole energy exhausted.

When he was finally able to look at her, he expression was one of shame. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes down cast at their still joined bodies.

"For what?"

"For being rough." He said, pulling away from her.

She didn't allow him to extract himself. She tightened her thighs around his waist. She needed him to understand that this union was not one sided.

"It's not your fault, I told you to make love to me."

His expression softed as he realized she also took responsibility for their involvement. He was happy. "I love you, Mari." Horatio returned, rubbing her thigh delicately with his palm.

"I love you too, my sweet Lieutenant." She said with a sigh, feeling him grow once more within her. "Round two?"

"And hopefully a third."


End file.
